Be My Queen
by Miss Glitter Eyes
Summary: The Mew Princesses have to work together when Deep Blue tries to take over their kingdoms. Kisshu falls in love with Ichigo and plans to make her his queen. This is mainly KisshuXIchigo but I plan to add some RyouXLettuce, TarutoXPudding, AoyamaXMint, and PaiXZakuro.
1. Chapter 1: The Eyes

**My first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! This is mainly KisshuXIchigo with some RyouXLettuce, TarutoXPudding, AoyamaXMint, and PaiXZakuro.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Bakugan (which is where I got the idea for the attributes ^^;) Enjoy! :) **

The world of Kaishrugoden is made up of six kingdoms. This world is very different from ours; all six kingdoms are very, very different and contain a certain energy known as the Mew Aqua Dynamisms, except for one.

Many years ago, this island's Mew Aqua was taken to rid the aliens that were invading the kingdom. Its unknown where these aliens came from; it is suspected to be outer space which is where they get the term 'alien'.

Sadly, once the Mew Aqua was used, the kingdom became dark. No one knows what this kingdom used to be, because the tragedy happened so long ago. The darkness killed all living things and the aliens easily adapted to the land. Now this kingdom is known as the Darkus Kingdom; no one dares set foot in this kingdom. Not just of fear of these dreadful aliens, but of the darkness that once killed so many people.

Many say the King of the Darkus realm is an almighty alien named Deep Blue. The rulers of the kingdoms can control the attribute of them, so since this kingdom's attribute is Darkus, this so-called 'Deep Blue' controls the darkness. Obviously if he wanted to, he could end the murky Hell.

The second is the happiest, brightest kingdom: the light attributed kingdom, known as The Haos Kingdom. This is most of the people of Kaishrugoden's favorite kingdom; most live here. The ruler of this kingdom is Princess Ichigo.

Momomiya Ichigo, the 18 year old. Out of all six rulers, she is voted the most beautiful and loved for her personality. Like the other five original princesses, she holds the gene of a rare animal. Her DNA is fused with the Iriomote Wildcat, which is why she has a pair of black cat ears and a tail tied with a ribbon. The ribbon on her tail has a bell, like the one on her necklace, given to her by her crush, Masaya Aoyama- Her dream prince. Although guys all over the land wish to be with this princess, she has this special boy in mind.

Ichigo has wavy, bubblegum pink colored hair that's cut above her shoulders. She leaves it down most of the time, but sometimes ties it in two pigtails with her preferred pink ribbons. She has pink eyes as well, and is always seen wearing her favorite color, of course, pink. When you see Ichigo, like the other brightly colored princesses, she stands out and you know who she is immediately.

The next kingdom, number three, is the windiest, coolest kingdom. It is entitled the Ventus Kingdom because of its wind attribute. This kingdom feels nicest year-round, thanks to the cool breezes being blown constantly by the Princess of this kingdom herself, Mint Aizawa.

Princess Mint is the same age as Ichigo, 18, and is the most graceful and elegant person in all of Kaishrugoden. Her DNA is mixed with the gorgeous, blue bird termed the Blue Lorikeet. Her sapphire bird wings and tail are visible at all times that match her eyes and lush, blue locks of hair that falls below her shoulders, but is most likely seen pulled up neatly into two buns. She wears many colored outfits, unlike Ichigo, but is very picky. Only the most expensive, designer clothes are worth touching her, in her opinion.

Kingdom number four is the water attributed kingdom known as the Aquos Kingdom. It's filled with water parks and swimming pools because people that live in this kingdom obviously love water. The pretty, green-haired girl that rules this kingdom is the same age as Ichigo and Mint, which is of course, 18; Her name is Lettuce Midorikawa.

This extremely shy teen is notorious for her skill to make plush dolls. Lettuce enjoys making them to give to the many people of her kingdom that adore her, especially for her kindness; She loves making people happy. The Finless Porpoise's genes are mixed with hers, increasing her swimming ability and allowing her to grow a mermaid tail whenever she pleases. Her pretty, green hair is usually in two, long braids. Dissimilar from the other princesses, Lettuce is regularly wearing a bathing suit, due to the fact that she's in water most of her time.

The fifth kingdom is identified as the Subterra Kingdom since the attribute is earth. This kingdom is pretty normal besides the fact that there's just a lot of dirt, which is heaven to the little kids that enjoy playing in it. Princess Pudding, the youngest and most energetic princess owns this kingdom.

This 15 year old has the DNA of the Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey. She's very hyper and overexcited most of the time which compliments her monkey genes nicely. She has beautiful, brown, chocolate-colored eyes and shiny, short, golden hair. She loves to perform for those of her kingdom by juggling, rotating plates, balancing on numerous amounts of objects that'd be very difficult for just any normal girl. Unlike luxurious things princesses are often seen wearing, she prefers normal, every-day play clothes.

The sixth and final kingdom is the hottest kingdom, which explains why few people live there. This habitation is like a physical Hell, filled with fiery blazes. This is the Pyrus Kingdom, fire attributed, which explains the sweltering flames. Zakuro Fujiwara, ruler of the scorching kingdom, enjoys the heat, saying she is naturally hot natured. Though many know this is untrue, she is saying this to rid the fact that she's stuck with what the Pyrus Kingdom is recognized as the 'Blistering Torture'. All that matters is this oldest princess, 20 years old, is the most mature, and shows pride in her sizzling kingdom.

Princess Zakuro is infused with the DNA of the Grey Wolf; she's definitely drop dead gorgeous, with her stunning, elongated, purple hair and appealing violet eyes. She is famous for not only being a princess, but has the ability to sing and dance, model, act, and even speak various languages. Clothing wise, she is like Mint, wearing lavish outfits.

Ichigo stared out of her window; her room being in the top of her castle made it hard to see who the people were that frolicked about below her. It was getting late so she dimmed the light, using her mystical abilities. The cat-girl was unaware as an emerald-haired man sat on the top of her fortress.

This golden-eyed guy sighed with relief after the princess dimmed the light. His eyes weren't used to this kind of brightness; all he'd ever known was the depths of darkness. His master, Deep Blue-sama, wanted him to look at all the kingdoms to see which one they should take over first.

Deep Blue wanted more; he sought more than just one kingdom. This evil King desired the whole world of Kaishrugoden, and would do anything in his power to get what he anticipated. He wasn't going to just leave his dynasty of blackness. No, he would send his own people out to check out the world for him; he'd never think of sacrificing his own life in what he thought the rest of the world to be 'dangerous'. Was he scared? There was no way in Hell he'd even think of risking his precious existence, it had nothing to do with fear.

'So this is the castle of the most powerful princess?' the alien thought to himself with a smirk. 'If she's as magnificent as they say, I must check her out for myself!' he snickered aloud.

The girl's rosy eyes widened a bit as her cat ears twitched, "Nya?"

Ichigo thought she heard something, but quickly shook it off. Her sensitive ears picked up on things all the time, it was nothing big. She yawned and darkened the world as night fell. Now that it was dark, and the alien was sure of not being seen, he floated down to peer into the princess's window, but to his dismay, her curtains were pulled where he could only see her silhouette.

He instantly identified that he'd arrived at the right time, to see her pulling her top off. The man smiled at this, he was a perverted alien indeed. Sadly he couldn't see details due to the curtain, though was very content to see her turned where he could view her body from the side, and could make out she had nice breasts. His smile widened, 'Who is this girl?' he wondered.

The alien was already interested in her, having dirty thoughts as she removed her bra and shorts, and putting on her frilly, pink pajamas. She slinked into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. The golden orbs watched from the window, questioning how long it'd take humans to fall asleep.

After a while, he was sure she was asleep, so he teleported into her room, very excited to see what she actually looked like when not seen through a certain. He crept to her bedside, and smirked as his amber eyes glowed blue. The pervert was now able to see in the darkness, as he scanned the sleeping girl. She was nothing like the humans he'd seen! She even had cat ears! The thing that shocked him even more was her beauty. Yes, he wanted to make her his queen even if it meant stopping his master from getting what he wanted; he wanted her to be his. He thought every little thing about her was perfect, but the thing that caught his attention most was her glossy, pink lips.

They shone under his glowing eyes, and formed a flawless smile as she had sweet dreams. The alien knew what he wanted. He leaned in, without his mind processing what he was doing. Before he could catch himself, his very own lips had touched the ones he'd been admiring. The immediate contact made Ichigo's eyes flicker open, feeling lips upon her own made her instantly throw her arms up, pushing the young man away.

She saw glowing, blue eyes that sent chills up her spine. All she knew was she'd been kissed by a complete stranger and this someone wasn't an ordinary person. "My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss!" was all she heard before the eyes disappeared right before her own.


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking News

**Here's the next chapter but first of all I want to thank ****Mew Ichigoxkish****, ****bookgirl111****, ****Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow****, and a guest for reviewing! I honestly didn't think anyone would like this! It means a lot, guys! :D**

**I obviously don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Kisshu would have gotten Ichigo and Masaya would have been eaten alive by giant iguanas. ;)**

The five princesses sat on the warm, breezy coast of the Aquos Kingdom in their swimming suits tanning and talking. Ichigo told the story of the glowing eyes that petrified her the night before and Mint immediately rolled her eyes, "Ichigo, you must've been dreaming."

"I was not! After that I was up the rest of the night too frightened to sleep!"

Lettuce observed the blue-eyed girl's tone, "S-She seems very scared, Mint-san…" the shy teen stuttered, "Perhaps she saw a…" the monkey princess interrupted, "GHOST!"

"G-Ghost?" screeched the now trembling Ichigo.

"There's no such thing as ghosts! You were imagining things, Ichigo!" Mint scoffed, "It's over now, so just forget it ever happened!"

"Mint," Princess Zakuro began, placing a kind hand on her shoulder, "She said she saw something. Let's not argue with her."

"Hey, girls!" the mews all brought their attention to the onyx-haired boy running in their direction.

"MASAYA ONII-CHAN! NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped out of the white sand and ran to the 18-year-old; she jumped on his shoulders and played with his shiny hair as he made his way to the other princesses.

"Hi, Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo blushed at him; it was pretty obvious he was definitely her love interest; though no one caught the pinkness that filled her cheeks, they were all focused on Masaya.

Mint threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss the lips of the tall young man. Masaya kissed back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Instantly Ichigo's eyes burned with anger and jealousy, "Mint, what do you think you're doing?"

The sapphire-haired girl ended the kiss to turn her head to make eye contact with Ichigo. "What does it look like? I'm kissing my boyfriend."

Ichigo's mouth dropped in surprise, "B-Boyfriend?" she snatched the bell necklace from around her neck to dangle it in front of the brown eyes of Masaya Aoyama. "If you're dating Mint why did you give me this necklace?" her pink eyes were filling with salty ears as her cat ears and tail drooped at the thought of her dream guy with one of her best friends.

"That was just a present. I gave something to each of you." He replied as Mint showed Ichigo a beautiful necklace that was clearly put more thought into than her gift, Lettuce held up a rather large, polished seashell, Pudding exhibited a sparkly, yellow bracelet, and Zakuro displayed some long, dangly earrings.

Ichigo stared at the other girls' gifts. She'd thought she was special and she had a chance with him. Now, clearly she didn't as Aoyama presented Mint an engagement ring and she gladly accepted it, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply. She couldn't help but cry, so she turned the other way to hide the tears that trickled down her face.

Unlike the others, Lettuce caught Ichigo's reaction and the tender-hearted girl couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for her; she whispered to quietly to Ichigo where the others couldn't hear, "You're too pretty for someone like him, Ichigo-san…" hoping she had made her feel better, she smiled broadly, "By the age of twenty if a princess isn't married, she'd lose her powers. Mint is eighteen, and needs to get working on her life."

The cat-girl exhaled deeply, trying to forget the pain her heart felt. Then something hit her, "Zakuro is twenty and she's not married."

Lettuce nodded, "That's why her powers don't work. Haven't you noticed? That's why the Pyrus Kingdom is way out of hand. It's very hot and scorching, and there's nothing she can do about it."

"What if she did get married? Would she regain her powers?" Ichigo questioned, tilting her head a bit to the side with curiousity.

The green princess paused. Her quiet voice answered, "That's never crossed my mind. I honestly don't know."

Ichigo was about to reply when she caught Mint and Aoyama kissing again; this time, the pain was worse. She felt tears forming in her eyes again and quickly darted into a jungle of trees, types she'd never seen before, not wanting to be seen anymore.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce called after her, getting everyone else's attention which confused Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Aoyama; they had been in such a deep conversation about the wedding plans, they had no clue what was going on with the broken-hearted girl.

Ichigo's heart ached and stung horribly as she ran and ran as Lettuce called after her, but after a while of running and getting farther away, the other princess's quiet voice faded away.

She was finally alone and away from the world to cry and let out her frustration. Many thoughts flew through her head, 'The guy I like with another girl! He's marrying another girl! On top of everything, after Mint marries Aoyama, she'll be a queen! A queen before me!'

Her thoughts only made her crying worse. She sat by a tree, hugging her legs and burying her face into her knees to sob.

"Hello, pretty kitty!" a familiar voice whispered into her ear, making her jump to see who'd approached her.

Ichigo's rosy eyes grew huge, staring at this person. He was unlike anyone she'd ever seen. He had golden eyes, emerald-colored hair, and extremely pale skin. He looked like any normal person for the most part, except for his long, pointed ears and the fact that he was floating.

She caught herself staring, and blushed, "W-Who are you?"

The alien smirked, "Don't remember me, Kitten? I'm Kisshu!" He winked.

The young woman gave him a disgusted look, "You're the one who kissed me last night and scared me to death!"

"I knew you'd remember me!" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close, "Want another kiss?"

She jerked her arm, trying to pull away but couldn't escape his tight grasp, "I'm not interested! I like someone, okay?"

He sighed, hiding a grin, "Too bad he doesn't like you back."

"Y-You were watching me?" she gave him an even dirtier look than before.

All seriousness left Kisshu and he let out a playful laugh, "How can I take my eyes off of you?"

Her blush returned, this time a deeper shade of pink, making him grin. He waited for a reply, but to his surprise didn't get one; he figured she couldn't think of how to reply to that which made a fang poked out from his lip from grinning even wider.

"I really make you this speechless?" he asked to break the silence.

Her pink eyes grew angry and the blush flustered worse to a red color across her hot cheeks "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked as he released her and floated up a bit, crossing his arms.

"I'll leave…" he paused, "…for now" and with that, he disappeared in midair as the princess stared at the grin plastered on his face until it had vanished, along with the strange boy that owned it.

**Wow, it's 3 AM! I really let the time get away from me… Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Life is Confusing!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! ; u ; If I ever take this long to update again, I give you all permission to cut me with a rusty fork. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Here's chapter 3! :D**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. We all know if I did, Kisshu and Ichigo would now be married and have at least four kids. ^o^**

Ichigo and Pudding sat on a bench in their favorite Kaishrugoden kingdom of the summer owned by Princess Mint, the Ventus Kingdom. All the kingdoms were very hot in the summer, but this one was always filled with cool winds. The pink-haired princess didn't feel like talking to Mint after all that she felt she'd stolen from her; being in the bird-girl's kingdom meant most likely running into her, so Ichigo was definitely prepared to avoid her.

The young princess stared at her cat-friend in shock as she told her about running into the so-called 'Kisshu'. After hearing her companion's story, her description of the boy's appearance reminded her of many things she'd heard about the aliens of the Darkess Realm.

"That was an evil alien, na no da! BE CAREFUL, ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding screeched at Ichigo, irritating her sensitive feline ears and making them twitch.

"I figured he was an alien…those ears certainly weren't human."

The blonde nodded, "So stay away from him! Pudding doesn't want you getting hurt, na no da!"

Ichigo closed her rosy eyes, knowing she'd already been hurt. She felt that the ache her heart had sensed when she'd seen Mint and Masaya would never compare to anything life could throw at her. "I know."

The monkey-girl instantly knew something was wrong with her companion. "What's wrong, no da?"

Princess Ichigo didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to be truthful and answer her young friend. "You know how I liked Aoyama…" she trailed off.

Pudding immediately understood and nodded quickly, "Pudding knows, Ichigo onee-chan…It'll be alright, there's gotta be a guy out there perfect for you!"

The Haos princess forged a smile, "Of course." She honestly didn't expect finding a man 'perfect' for her; she thought she'd accomplished that months ago, but unfortunately that faultless onyx-haired boy had fallen for one of her best friends.

The energetic princess jumped up and down happily and exclaimed, "AWESOME, NA NO DA!" GOOD LUCK, ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN!" and with that, the monkey-girl sprinted away powerfully, releasing her sudden burst of happiness with cartwheels and flips.

Ichigo watched her comrade course out of sight, and noticed she was alone. As soon as that thought entered her brain she briefly made her way back to her castle, knowing that when she was unaccompanied the peculiar boy appeared.

It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like him, he was just different. What she found strangest was not different in a 'bad way'. She knew he liked her, and it made her happy knowing that even though Aoyama didn't, someone did. He was an alien though, clearly, and she couldn't love an alien…could she?

Being a princess, the people of Kaishrugoden looked up to her, but would they think of her the same if she made an extraterrestrial their prince? She could even put everyone in danger!

The cat-girl mentally scolded herself. How could she even think of the annoying Kisshu guy that way?! He could trick her and take her kingdom for himself! She couldn't trust an alien!

She threw herself on her pink bed, sighing heavily "Why is life so confusing?!" burying her face into her pillow, she let out a muffled whimper.

The princess's head was throbbing unbearably as thoughts of the foreign boy raced through her excruciating mind. Little did she know a certain pair of golden eyes watched as she let her dejected tears seep into her fluffy, now damp pillow.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I hope you liked it! xD Please review, I'm going to try to update sooner next time! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Okay, guys. This update is so late I'm sure you've all stabbed me multiple times with a rusty fork. I can't complain considering I kind of gave you permission. Lol anyway, here's chapter four! I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Enjoy.**

Kisshu had visited Princess Ichigo multiple times the past month causing her minor crush for him to grow. She couldn't believe herself, falling for such an alien.

The young, pink-haired woman stood on her balcony. She was the Haos Princess of course, meaning that she controlled the light of her kingdom. There'd been many complaints over the last few days. Ichigo planned on revealing her feelings for the alien, but was scared of how her people would react. This caused her mood to be rather gloomy, and the light was duller than usual.

Ichigo sighed, knowing she didn't have the energy to make the world around her bright as usual. She was too deep in thought, unaware of the alien who'd teleported over her.

Kisshu had his golden orbs fixed on the princess, he could tell there was something wrong, "Koneko-chan?"

Pink curls bounced as Ichigo turned her head to see the young alien. She could see his eyes were full of concern. He was truely...worried about her?

"Am I causing you this much sadness?" He seemed so hurt, "I only wanted you to be mine..."

Ichigo suddenly felt guilty, "Kisshu-"

The green-haired alien interrupted her, "I know I'm an alien and you've been taught to fear me, but all I want is a chance to show you I'm not what they make me out to be."

The princess felt so shocked, he wasn't grabbing her and joking around. He was actually having a conversation with her, wanting her to listen.

"Kisshu," she began again, "You really do seem like a nice guy and I am willing to give you a chance..."

His heart pounded, it felt as though it'd leap right out of his chest. The alien had a sincere smile on his face. He could feel his cheeks grow warm. He couldn't believe those words had come from such a beautiful girl, a princess.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo" he embraced her tightly and she willingly hugged him back.

The bubblegum pink-haired princess had a smile on her face just as clear as his, "You're welcome"

Her words were so soft and kind. He could already feel himself developing stronger feelings for her.

"I will do all in my power to protect you, Ichigo..." he kissed her forehead gently, "I'll keep your kingdom safe, too. I promise, you can trust me"

Ichigo's smile only grew, her heart danced. She felt the sun growing warmer on them and the sky above them growing brighter. She blushed, seeing how Kisshu's kind words made her feel.

"Thank you so much, Kisshu" she kissed him. The surprised alien kissed her back gratefully.

The princess pulled away for air, "I'll get my people to accept you. Somehow we'll make the kingdoms change. They all say how evil and heartless aliens are when in reality you're just like us..."

Kisshu smiled at these words, "I can show them we're different then they believe, I promise"

She hugged him tighter "Stop promising! I believe you!" she giggled.

With that, she lead him inside her castle, letting him stay in a spare room. She feared that after him abandoning his people, they might execute him.

Yes, as strange as that may sound, Ichigo wanted the alien to be kept safe.

Hope you liked it, guys! The story is coming to an end, so stick around! I want lots of reviews before I post the next chapter so R & R! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Search

**Another chapter already you ask? I've even surprised myself! This story has gotten really good and I'm ready to finish it so I need to get to work. xD**

Princess Ichigo had let Kisshu live in the castle for quite some time now. What few people that were left in the Darkus Kingdom had realized that Kisshu had disappeared. The cruel ruler Deep Blue sent his most trusted slaves to search for the missing alien. These two "slaves" were known as Pai and Taruto.

Pai was required to search three kingdoms: Haos, Ventus, and Aquos. Taruto was younger, so Deep Blue only assigned him two kingdoms: Subterra and Pyros.

The older, violet-haired alien searched Princess Mint's kingdom first. The smart alien knew how to avoid being noticed by the humans and stayed hidden easily. Pai saw no sign of Kisshu in this rather windy kingdom. He teleported to the Aquos Kingdom to continue his search.

The dark eyes of the alien searched the Aquos Island, but didn't find him there either. He managed to stay out of the humans' views in the water-filled kingdom, too. Pai saw a green-haired girl that he found rather cute, but pushed the thought out of his mind. He still needed to search the Haos Kingdom.

Pai teleported into the Haos Kingdom. Since Ichigo had been dating Kisshu, she was always very happy. Today was a bright day. Little did Pai know, the cause of the sun's beaming, radiant rays was Kisshu. Kisshu making Ichigo happy kept everything beautiful and sprightly.

The elder alien didn't find Kisshu, he would have never thought of checking inside Princess Ichigo's castle. He reported back to his Lord, Deep Blue. When Deep Blue heard that Pai couldn't find Kisshu he boiled with frustration and anger.

He cursed and spat, "That runt Taruto better find my slave."

The young, brunette alien teleported to the Pyros Kingdom owned by Princess Zakuro. This land was full of lava, volcanoes, and fire.

Taruto stared with disbelief, "It truely does look like a physical hell"

There weren't even any people in the kingdom. It was completely abandoned besides the lone castle that resembled a volcano. The young alien stared at the castle in horror, watching lava seep from the fissures.

The brunette teen shook his head, wondering how anyone could live here. He doubted even Kisshu had the balls to hide in such a kingdom.

He wiped unbearable sweat from his forehead, "I'd rather not melt"

Taruto teleported to the Subterra Kingdom. Unfortunately, this kingdom was full of people. The 15 year old wasn't as sly as Pai who was much older, and feared being caught.

The warm kingdom was full of life. It had plenty of parks and a large beach where many people liked to spend time together.

The brunette alien had searched all of the kingdom except for the beach. It was full of humans, so Taruto decided to disguise himself. He changed his long, pointed ears to resemble human ears. Not many aliens could do this, it was a rare gift.

He walked onto the beach grinning at the thought of his success. _Idiot humans_, the young alien thought as he sauntered along.

The young alien liked the warm sand under his feet and the hot sun on his skin. It felt nice. Light was scarce in the Darkus Kingdom, so Taruto had never felt such warmth in his fifteen years of life.

His pale skin seemed to glow compared to everyone else. It was obvious these humans spent lots of time here, they had tanned skin.

Taruto was lost in thought and didn't notice the older teens running his way towards the water with their large surfboards. The crowd trampled the alien, sending him headfirst into the sand.

He pulled his face up quickly to see the group of older guys heading into the water. The boy's cheeks grew warm. He could feel the anger boiling in his face.

Taruto screamed, waving a fist in the air, "WATCH WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!"

"Are you okay, na no da?" asked a bright, cheery voice.

The brunette looked up to find a blonde teen in a yellow sundress with large, kind brown eyes, offering a hand to help him up.

"Uh, I guess" Taruto ignored her offer, getting up himself.

The young girl smiled, "My name is Pudding!"

"That's good," Taruto looked past her to the other people continuing his search for Kisshu.

The blonde girl giggled and jumped in front of his face to grab his attention again, "Pudding wants to know your name, too!"

He sighed, looking rather annoyed, "I'm Taruto"

"Pudding hasn't seen you around here! Are you from another kingdom, no da?"

The energetic girl sat down. She grabbed his hand and tugged at it urging him to sit by her.

Taruto knew he wasn't going to get away from her this easily. He sat down by her, pulling his hand away.

"I live in the..." he trailed off.

Pudding piped up, "Pyros, Aquos, Ventus, Haos?"

The alien looked around still trying to find Kisshu. Deep Blue was going to have him searched for if he didn't get away from this annoyance!

"Uh, Ventus" he stated, his large brown orbs still wondering.

The blonde laughed, "So that's why Taru-Taru is so pale!"

His eyes shot to her blissful face with shock, "Excuse me?"

Pudding repeated herself, but Taruto's expression didn't change.

"My name is Taruto! Not whatever the hell you just said!"

The monkey mew only laughed and replied, "Taru-Taru is the nickname I gave you!"

"Why the world would you give me a nickname?!"

Taruto's face still held the expression of shock, but he seemed even more annoyed. Why did she seem so joyful? Wasn't he being rude to her? He obviously had better to do than sit around and be aggravated!

Pudding's smile widened, "Because you're my friend!"

The next thing Taruto knew, the blonde girl's arms her thrown around him and he was struggling for air.

"Friend! Friend! Friend! Friend!" Pudding chanted as her grasp only continued to grow tighter.

Taruto was now turning blue, "L-LET GO!"

Pudding continued to laugh as she let him go, "Only because you're my best friend, Taru-Taru!"

A dark blush spread across his face, "Don't call me that!"

"You're so cute when you blush, Taru-Taru!"

Taruto growled trying to keep his annoyed expression, but only felt his cheeks grow warmer. This earned bursts of giggles to escape Pudding.

The blonde princess waved, "Pudding has to go, no da! I'll see Taru-Taru later!"

"Okay"

She grabbed Taruto's hand and placed something in it, then quickly leaped away.

The alien was blushing so red he decided it couldn't get any worse than this. He opened his hand to find a small red candy in his palm.

He'd never seen one of these, but he figured if a girl like that had given it to him, it must be special. He put the tiny gift in his pocket and smiled to himself.

After searching the rest of the beach and having no luck of finding Kisshu, he teleported to the Darkus Kingdom to give Deep Blue the news.

**Okay, this chapter didn't have any IchigoXKisshu fluff but you got to admit the PuddingXTaruto was adorable! :D Review please and I'll try to have another chapter up soon!**


End file.
